


主廚特餐

by ten_huai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_huai/pseuds/ten_huai
Summary: 主廚子瑜 x 店經理（老闆） Mina*OOC不可避*作品內容皆為妄想，勿上升真人*CP：子瑜 x Mina*語言：正體中文
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	主廚特餐

名井南是在創業之初「撿」到周子瑜的。

雖說可以輕描淡寫地用「遇到」來帶過，但對那兩人來說，「撿」代表的或許不只是救贖，還有某種從屬。

南自認自己就算對食物有所熱愛，但她從來就不是下廚的料，她雖然能靠對食材的基本知識變幻出各種獨特料理，但她深知自己不過是勤於練習的秀才，遠遠無法成為聲名遠播的主廚。

有了這樣的認知後，她下定決心一腳踏入餐廳管理這一門學問中，她想要在日本開一間自己的店，只屬於她名井南的店。

店裡不會有華而不實的餐點，有的會是從食材本身細細雕琢的美妙滋味。

於是從法國餐飲學院學成歸國後，她接手了爺爺奶奶在京都的一處小店面，把它重新打造成一間風雅的餐酒館。

儘管最初的定位是餐酒館，但當她撿到子瑜後，她慢慢把這間店轉型成提供午晚餐的餐廳，過了晚餐時段後就由深夜的餐酒館開張迎接京都夜晚未歸的喧鬧靈魂。

子瑜曾經問過她，為什麼這間店叫「MITZU」。

南調整子瑜脖子上稍微歪掉的領巾，笑而不答，過了幾天後才突然又把這話題的答案丟到子瑜臉上。

「不覺得就算生活再枯燥乏味，只要加點「蜜」就能再多撐一下嗎？我希望這間店能給人這種力量。」

當時子瑜愣了一下，隨後只說她肯定之前都沒想過，只是想了好幾天才隨便弄個答案給她，想當然耳最後被南給捏住臉頰大力伺候了一番。

「可是蜜不是MITSU嗎？把『S』改成『Z』超奇怪的。」

子瑜抱怨，南的手還沒有從她臉上鬆開，又馬上捏緊讓子瑜大聲唉唉叫。

她自然知道她這位有點強迫症的老闆在想什麼，肯定是Z看起來比S更像穩穩的桌面之類的理由吧。

一旁的年輕店員趕忙緩頰，「可是南經理也剛好遇到子瑜小姐，妳們看，經理的Mi和子瑜小姐的Tzu，不覺得有種命中注定的感覺嗎？」說完還不忘雙手合十，活像見證奇蹟一樣。

但身為當事人的兩人並不領情，把小店員丟在原地就嚷嚷著要去做事了，一個頭也不回地進了外場，一個則穿上圍裙進了廚房。

這間店裡，大概只有開店初期一起打拼起來的領班知道店經理跟主廚的關係。

「小羔羊腿還有嗎？」穿著店制服，一身俐落的南自在地推開廚房大步朝裡頭走去。

現在是晚餐時間，客人坐滿所有的座位，空間不大的小店頓時有種人滿為患之感。

子瑜讓負責切菜的二廚去確認食材，自己則將魚皮貼在鍋底後便轉頭去查看烤什錦蔬菜的瓷碗在烤箱裡是什麼狀態。

「經理，還可以做一份。」

南點點頭快步離開廚房，沒多久就帶著一份小羔羊腿跟一份鴨胸的套餐訂單回到廚房，把單子排進流程後，她也沒有馬上離開，手抱在身後緩慢穿梭在廚房的人陣中，最後踱到子瑜身邊。

「好香。」

經理隱約看見主廚的嘴角勾起，心跳漏了一拍。

「那當然，某個嘴刁的傢伙試了幾百遍才通過的東西，不香我可不敢端出去。」

邊說，子瑜將調好的濃稠高湯醬汁淋上剛煎好的鮮魚上。

煎得焦香的魚皮朝上，白嫩的魚肉透著一點水潤光澤，醬汁淋下的瞬間在食材間激盪起豐富濃郁，魚肉的鮮香中和了那股厚韻，更添幾分雅致的清甜香氣，就算只用鼻子品嘗也足以讓南嚥下好幾口口水。

子瑜把西洋芹妝點在魚身上頭，再把盤上幾滴醬汁細心擦去，最後把盤子放在出餐台上，「好了，這邊可以上菜了。」

「是。」

時刻留意出餐順序的助手們接到命令，馬上讓服務生連同配餐的切片麵包，還有另外兩道小牛胸腺跟鵝肝菲力一起送出廚房。

南看著一道道餐點被送離廚房，她轉身看著早已著手在處理小羔羊腿的子瑜，而一旁的二廚正在幫她處理附餐的蝦油馬鈴薯，香氣撲鼻，南必須多幾分克制才能不往旁邊偏去。

「經理小姐不出去盯個場嗎？」主廚子瑜的聲音揚起，聽起來有些活潑俏皮，埋在鏗鏗鏘鏘的廚房裡顯得有些悶悶難以捉摸。

「領班在外面，我來廚房盯場不行？」

「怎麼不行？您想去哪裡都可以。」子瑜笑了，手裡捻著剛才作多的酥炸魚皮，裹了一層薄薄醬汁往一旁湊，「喏，吃吃看。」

南盯著那捲成一根的魚皮，上頭的醬汁正是她剛才心悅已久的成品，她湊上前張開嘴，子瑜笑著把魚皮送進她嘴裡。

她閉上眼慢慢咀嚼，魚皮外層雖被炸得酥脆，但裡頭並沒有完全乾癟，帶著鮮香焦香的濕潤油脂，裹在外頭的醬汁是新鮮羅勒和富含膠質的魚骨高湯一起熬成的，一點點的黑胡椒在裡頭微微的辣刺激舌尖，不嗆，卻有著不同於魚鮮的美妙之處。

「好吃……」吞下魚皮，南小小讚嘆。

「我說了，畢竟是給某個嘴刁的人嘗過的，不好吃我就完蛋了。」

子瑜本有些得意的回應，沒想到下一秒就被南掐著肚子捏了一把！

「工、工傷！」子瑜哀號。

「等妳魚刺卡在喉嚨再來跟我申請工傷。」南又多偷了一根炸魚皮，丟進嘴裡後又走回前場。

那天深夜關店，兩個當班的店員幫忙收拾外場，後廚則由子瑜和其他助手們負責打掃，由於店不大，幫手也多，收拾的工作通常不會拖到太久才完成。

「主廚，那我們先回去囉。」

一起打掃的二廚和助手們早已換上便衣，臨走前不忘向仍穿著主廚制服站在廚房裡的子瑜招呼一聲。

「好，路上小心。」

揮揮手送走他們，子瑜又轉身回到自己的爐子前，兩尾龍蝦在鍋爐裡已蒸得差不多，這是她今天去早市採買的時候搶到的新鮮貨，起鍋後她把剩下的殼處理乾淨，這時平底鍋的也熱得差不多了。

她倒入橄欖油，紅蘿蔔末、洋蔥末和蒜末丟進去拌炒，再將龍蝦殼翻炒幾下後丟進大鍋中，加進自己私藏在餐廳裡的白酒，這酒是她跟南都相當喜歡的一瓶，通常都是她在準備她們倆的海鮮料理時會加在食材裡的，這次她加了不少準備燉個龍蝦湯。

至於拔出來的龍蝦肉，她用一部分取出的蝦膏調製醬料，另一部分直接沾著蝦肉下鍋煎。

她知道南喜歡把蝦膏煎得有些外層焦脆的狀態，起鍋前加入白酒大火收乾，熟度適中後便盛入盤中。

「大家都走了，妳怎麼還在這裡？」

這時身後傳來熟悉的聲音，子瑜頭也不用回就知道那出自誰，她輕笑一聲，拿了個湯匙嘗嘗自己的龍蝦湯。

嗯，味道剛好。

「妳也不想想今天是什麼日子。」

「日子？」經理總算繞到她身後，最後索性整個人靠在主廚背上。

「嚐嚐看。」子瑜小心翼翼地用了一湯匙龍蝦湯湊到南的嘴前，另一手細心地擋在湯匙下方。

這一次南沒有早先的鈍感，反而馬上就心領神會、順從地將那一湯匙含進嘴裡。

「嗯！」雙眼發亮，南驚訝地抬頭望她，這表情讓子瑜滿意地笑了。

「喜歡？」

「妳剛剛做的？妳怎麼會有龍蝦？什麼時後買的？」

「早上買的，覺得滿新鮮的，況且……今天是值得慶祝的日子。」子瑜柔柔一笑。

「今天？啊……」

南半掩著嘴，這幾天因為是連假期間所以特別忙，她除了需要張羅食材之外還要處理行銷的問題，完全就忘了今天是MITZU開幕第一天的紀念日。

知道南終於想起來，子瑜拿她沒轍的搖搖頭，端了兩盤龍蝦用腳踢開門踱進店內。

店裡有一張靠窗的雙人桌，由於大家都知道經理兼店長的南在打烊後會在那裡工作，所以總會把那處空下來留給她，而不會特別去收拾。

而此時也恰恰正空著，適合她們好好慶祝。

把兩盤龍蝦放上餐桌，子瑜聽見廚房的門又被人推開，原來是南用托盤拿著餐具和酒杯回到座位，另一手還拿著一瓶未開的白酒。

「這是？」

子瑜反問的同時發現南的耳根有點紅。

「不要說只有妳記得今天，我可是上個月就準備好了。」南把白酒扭開，熟練地斟入玻璃杯中。

「進酒的時候買的，高級貨。」她志得意滿地露出笑容。

「好，妳贏了。」子瑜大笑，比起她這個今早龍蝦，一個月前的白酒還是略勝一籌。

「我去拿湯，妳先坐一下吧。」子瑜邊替南拉開木椅，服侍她優雅入坐後才又走回廚房端出兩碗龍蝦湯跟一碗麵包棍。

「我們這樣是不是太奢侈了？」在子瑜入坐時，以往總是相當沉穩鎮定的南難得露出孩子般的興奮表情。

子瑜喜歡當那個表情只屬於自己的時候。

「如果妳是指這間餐廳請到我這個主廚很奢侈，我可以說『是』。」邊說，子瑜邊喝了口白酒，一入口便果香芬芳，果然是好酒。

「這可不好說～」經理大人心情愉悅，同樣啜了口酒，待久未入喉她才品嚐眼前的龍蝦。

「好吃……」她不是第一次痛恨自己在子瑜面前詞彙貧乏，但每一次她嚐到子瑜的料理……她唯一能說出口的就只有這麼平凡無奇的一句話。

她想說更多，但她的舌頭還在追逐著那個味道，讓她的思緒幾乎迷了路。

子瑜托腮望著眼前人，她喜歡料理，從小到大都對這件事抱持著無比的熱情，現實的確消磨了她些許，但不管在哪裡打滾……她想她都還是會走上這條不歸路。

南的一句「好吃」，對當時失意困頓的她是最大的肯定。

與南相遇的那天下了大雨，印象中是颱風天，無家可歸的她在街頭從超市買了大包小包食材的南。

那個雙手抱滿東西的人不知道哪根筋不對了，居然關心起獨自駐足在超市門口漫無目的地的她。

「妳需要傘嗎？」

子瑜記得那是南對她說的第一句話。

當時她看了一眼南手中的傘，最後苦笑著搖搖頭，說她沒有家可以回去，等雨停了要去別的地方。

「不介意的話……要不要來我們店裡？等雨停了再走？」

當時MITZU還在試營運期間並沒有正式開幕，沒什麼生意也沒什麼店員，整間店幾乎是靠南一個人在撐。

子瑜也不知道自己那時是著了什麼魔，大概也是覺得自己早已沒什麼好失去的了，乖巧地跟著南來到MITZU。

而在南吃了子瑜第一次做給她的料理之後，就毅然決然地拉著她加入MITZU。

是事後南才從其他同業口中聽說這個人的傳聞，子瑜的父母以前也是開餐廳的，好在坎坷之路的後頭有了轉機，他們在穩定發展後決定回到故鄉台灣展店。

而當時決定在日本發展的子瑜高中就進入專門學校，一畢業就進入法國餐廳當學徒……這一學就是好幾年，出師之後她並沒有被特定的餐廳綁住，輾轉流連在各大名店的廚房之中。

遇到南的那天夜裡，她因為被店內高層和基層員工聯合誣陷而被趕了出來，就算事後還她清白表明是因為技術遭忌而讓人心生怨恨，但當時的她沒有領到工資、身無分文又走投無路的情況下淋著雨默默蹲在離車站最近的便利商店。

雖然她不應該這麼想，但南有時候會覺得，感謝那個不長眼的餐廳把子瑜趕出來，她才能找到這塊璞玉，把她留在身邊，跟她成為……相扶相持的關係。

「幹嘛看著我發呆？」子瑜問。

「妳還不是看著我發呆……」南反駁，「妳的刀叉連動都沒動，小心我把妳的也吃了。」

「妳知道我不介意。」子瑜微微一笑。

她知道。南扁扁嘴，稍稍揚起頭逞強地掩飾自己的害羞，繼續吃自己盤裡的龍蝦。

用餐途中她們不聊工作，這是兩人定下的規定，但她們喜歡聊這間店的未來，不管是新開發的菜單還是想要嘗試的料理，這一切都讓她們感到振奮。

「獻給MITZU。」南高舉酒杯。

「獻給MITZU。」

酒杯相碰發出清脆聲響，外頭的世界燈火交錯從窗透進她們身上，她們望著彼此的雙眼飲盡杯中物，為今晚畫上完美的句點。

收拾的過程中她們順便清理了一下嘴裡和雙手的味道，畢竟海鮮的味道纏人，如果不快點處理可能要留上一小段時間。

兩人依舊聊著天，微醺狀態中的南比平常多話，雖然意識仍清醒著，但嘴巴就是關不上，和精明幹練的經理形象南轅北轍，常常讓子瑜覺得有些可愛。

「妳是不是醉了？」子瑜笑問。

「妳明明知道我沒有。」南呵呵笑著，把最後的空碗放進流理臺讓子瑜處理，但她沒有離開子瑜，反而從背後環抱著她，趁子瑜無法回抱的空檔好好撒嬌。

清理結束的子瑜用乾淨的餐巾紙擦乾雙手之後，看準了南沒有防備，一轉身就把人抱上清洗過的調裡台，南一時發出無預警的小小驚叫。

「有沒有讓妳清醒一點？」主廚露出無害的笑容，狡黠全藏在眼底。

南有些不滿，雙手貼在她的臉頰上揉著，「我一直都醒著好嗎？」

「是嗎……」子瑜邊說，往前湊近吻上她。

那吻看似霸道卻無比溫柔，一開始嘴硬的南這下反而無法斷言自己究竟有沒有醉，雙手從子瑜的臉頰插進她的髮中，一下就弄亂了她綁得俐落的長髮，穿著黑絲襪的雙腿有意無意地纏住子瑜的腰。

子瑜的一手摟著她腰，另一手則撫上她的腿一路滑進被裙子藏住的腿根。

「色狼……」南在接吻途中嬌嗔。

但子瑜不否認，雙眼反而像盯住獵物一樣深深鎖進南的眼裡，「畢竟美食當前嘛……」

「那剛剛的龍蝦妳怎麼說？」南喝醉的小徵兆之一就是特別愛回話，這一點子瑜也覺得相當迷人可愛。

「我說了……」子瑜低頭用嘴熟練地咬開她胸前的扣子，「美食當前嘛，龍蝦能跟妳比嗎？」

南紅了臉，看著自己敞開的胸口，酒紅色的胸罩在裡頭若隱若現，子瑜炙熱的視線彷彿要舔遍她全身一般令人戰慄。

「色狼……」她又說了一次，但這一次竟多了些邀請的意味。

子瑜輕笑出聲，躲在裙子裡的大手輕輕揉弄腿與臀，那不疾不徐的動作讓人心癢難耐，南悶哼幾聲挪動身子，就像在追逐子瑜的手一樣想要索求更多。

「週年快樂。」子瑜啃上她被吻得水潤紅腫的下唇，又輕啜了幾口惹得她發出呻吟。

「週年快樂……笨蛋。」南勾著她的脖子，讓她們的吻能更深一些。

子瑜的手從臀慢慢移往早已溼透蒸騰的私處，另一手解開南的扣子，將她藏在裡頭的酒紅色胸罩坦露在外頭。

那是子瑜最喜歡的顏色，而南也知道這件事。

子瑜的雙眼因為慾望而變深，她低頭細細啃咬那白皙的雙乳，貼著私處的手挑逗地從外頭按壓，熟練地找到南最敏感的那一點，拇指的指腹壞心眼地貼著小核快速震動，南發出一聲驚叫，頹軟地抱著子瑜，沒多久就抖了幾下迎來高潮。

「今天很敏感呢。」子瑜在南耳邊低語，換來幾聲喘息，「是因為在廚房裡做嗎？」

「誰、誰會在廚房裡做這種事啦……」南全身發紅地埋怨，眼裡盡是媚態。

「我們。」

子瑜勾起嘴角又吻上她，但這一次並沒有持續太久，她讓南繼續做在調理台上一路向下吻去，直到她把頭探進南的裙底，南才意識到她想做什麼。

「妳、我這條絲襪不便宜耶！」南試著要阻止她，語氣裡卻藏不住興奮。

「我已經買好了，放在我家。」

南微微一愣，用雙腿夾著她的頭問：「妳是不是故意的？」

「這不好說～」子瑜對著滲出濃烈女性氣味的那處輕笑，用牙齒咬起薄薄的黑絲襪，兩邊手指再出點力一下就撕開那擋在前方的黑幕。

南羞得倒抽一口氣，感覺到子瑜在她裙下拉開作為第二道防線的內褲，直接把舌頭探進濕軟的入口，她整個人顫抖著撐在桌上，任由戀人在她底下用舌頭肆虐進出。

她能感覺到自己濕得不像話，她用雙腿夾緊子瑜想讓她進入得更深更猛，直到她改用嘴吸啜小核，而兩根手指直接進入內裡填滿她、進出她時，南又迎來第二波高潮。

又濕又燙的肉壁緊緊纏著子瑜不放，子瑜讓手指留在裡頭繼續勾弄，她則起身吻上南的唇，又在她白皙的雙乳上留下幾個吻痕。

「妳這人真的是……」南的雙腿依舊勾著子瑜的腰，就像在高潮餘韻中抓住了浮木，也是她對子瑜的渴求讓她根本不想放手。

「這還只是前菜，經理大人。」子瑜寵溺地親了一口她的鼻尖，「等我們回到家……我會讓妳好好品嚐今晚的主菜的。」

＊

那天坐在子瑜的車上，南故作鎮定地望著窗外，腦中卻不斷重播子瑜剛才在店裡說的那句話。

她夾緊雙腿，內褲被浸濕的觸感讓她意識到自己剛才在店內跟自己的主廚做了什麼荒唐事，自從跟子瑜在一起之後，她從沒想過自己會一而再，再而三地挑戰自己的認知。

從以前到現在，她都是能夠好好掌握事態的人。

朋友們都說她冷靜而優雅，她也是這麼定位自己的，所以就算再苦再難，她總告訴自己要從容應對，成為所有人心目中的「完美經理」。

但在子瑜面前……彷彿這些面具全然不存在，有的只是原原本本的名井南。

在等紅燈時，南惡狠狠地瞪了一下坐在駕駛座的戀人，尋思著究竟自己為何會因為這個傢伙而變得這般手足無措，就算自己的胃被她俘虜，但也不代表自己的心會淪陷至此吧？

「幹嘛這麼熱情地看我？」綠燈一亮，主廚踩下油門，車輪順暢地滑入車海中。

子瑜傻傻笑著的表情下藏著小得意，看得南又是心煩又是害臊。

「我怎麼會喜歡妳這樣的笨蛋……」

她本以為子瑜又會跟她耍嘴皮子，卻沒想到子瑜並沒有馬上回話，反而在下一個紅燈停下後牽起了她的手，輕輕一帶就把人拉了過來，唇碰上唇，外頭的車燈閃過，照亮子瑜的微笑。

「妳可是撿到了二合一的大廚跟女朋友呢。」

南心跳得飛快，愣了一下之後拉著子瑜的衣領把她重新拉回自己的唇上。

分開後，她才看著子瑜呆呆傻傻的表情滿意地笑了，「妳撿到的可是老闆跟女朋友喔。」

子瑜的眼神變得更加柔軟，厚實的手指勾著她的下巴把一個個吻送上。

「妳贏了。」她話說得含糊，言語連同字句全都和在吻裡，最後只剩淺淺濕黏的水聲。

一回到家，南為了一雪前恥，玄關才剛關上就把子瑜按在牆上堵住她的唇。

柔軟的紅舌撬開子瑜的唇瓣，她的手貼上子瑜的細腰，明明看起來是一盈可握的纖纖身姿，但子瑜勤於鍛鍊的體態讓那股柔軟帶著某種堅強剛硬，光是撩起子瑜的衣襬摸上她的腹肌就讓南興奮不已。

她本想讓子瑜清楚知道主導權在自己身上，卻不料她才正準備一一解開子瑜的襯衫就被人從臀下一把抱起，她嚇得只能勾住子瑜的脖子！

「妳……！」

她話還未落就被自己的主廚堵上了嘴，她的雙腳勾住子瑜的腰，剛才在店內廚房兩人在情慾中凌亂的姿態馬上重回腦中，她又羞又惱地發出悶哼，嘴上不服輸地啃著子瑜的唇。

在子瑜看來，懷裡戀人的舉動反而更像小貓在跟她玩鬧，惹得她輕輕笑著回吻。

她把南放上雙人床上，期間兩人的衣服早就被弄得又亂又糟，子瑜的釦子被解開了幾個，藏在裡頭的靛色內衣讓南嚥下一口口水，忍不住起身向前啃咬她的頸線和鎖骨，兩隻手匆忙地想要解開戀人身上的衣物。

「南……」

子瑜輕喘一聲，撩起南的衣襬把她的上衣一把脫去，趁著南還沒做出下一步動作是就欺身上前把她壓回床上。

看著戀人仰望自己的眼神充滿渴望，子瑜心頭一緊，伸手拉開床頭櫃的同時一刻不得閒地向下繼續親吻南，吻慢慢從唇來到頸窩，南小聲嬌嗔：「等、我今天在外場忙了一天……」

子瑜笑了，「我可是在廚房忙了一天呢。」

南知道子瑜根本不在自己的汗味──她當然也不在意子瑜身上的──不過是她怎麼樣也還沒有習慣在這樣的情況下而不顯得害羞才刻意為之的，她自己也清楚這麼做沒什麼說服力。

「如果南很在意的話……不然我們先去洗澡？」子瑜稍微拉開兩人的距離，下巴點了點浴室的方向。

「這樣等一下不就要再洗一次……」

「妳知道我們有更省事的地點可以選嘛。」邊說，子瑜湊到南的耳邊輕啃她的耳垂，惹得南發出一聲軟綿綿的呻吟。

南就知道眼前的戀人腦中肯定一堆壞點子，馬上用膝頭頂著她的私處，又摩又弄逼得子瑜不得不鬆開她的耳垂粗喘一聲。

「妳真是……」

子瑜雙頰泛紅，南相當滿意自己的成果。

只見南用雙手撐起身，從子瑜拉開的床頭櫃中一撈就撈出了穿戴式的道具，她拿到兩人之中時發現子瑜的瞳眸微微收縮，就連呼吸也變得有些急促，這讓她有些得意，「知道戀人渴望自己」……沒有什麼比這件事更讓她感到滿足。

她右手貼在子瑜胸前，輕輕一推，換把子瑜推倒在床上，子瑜也不反抗，任由戀人從腹部啃咬到胸前，熟練地解開她的胸罩讓小麥色的雙乳裸露在空氣中。

「妳好美……」

南一邊含上子瑜的乳尖一邊說，手指熟門熟路地向下一探，發現子瑜早就濕了一大片，這樣的情況令她心頭緊縮，恨不得能快點品嚐戀人的身體。

「妳知道妳在我心中是最美的。」主廚在經理的嘴下喘息著，硬是吐出這句話，勾著南的下巴把人帶上，兩唇相碰，軟舌渴望地纏繞對方，「又美味……」

「我是食物嗎？」南故作不滿地捏著她的臉，但腦中閃過的卻是無數個子瑜細細品嚐自己的方式。

「我吃過最美味的一道。」

誰知道她的主廚輕巧又認真地回應反而讓她無話可說，她不作聲地重新舔回子瑜的胸，慢慢退回子瑜的私處，當兩指進入子瑜的穴內時，子瑜焦急的喘息伴隨著肉壁貪婪地吞吐南的手指，把她吸得一陣腦袋酥麻。

「經理要試菜了嗎？」稍微從南的抽送中恢復時，子瑜得意的語氣中藏著期待與興奮，她緩緩舔了唇，彷彿她才是要試菜的人。

南嚥下一口口水，在子瑜面前伸出舌把穿戴式內側帶彎的棒狀物舔濕，看著子瑜的眼神燃燒著幽深的慾火，她滿意地彎下身，把那物事緩緩推進子瑜的體內。

「南……」子瑜喘著粗氣，小麥色的肌膚泛起大大的紅，南興奮地替她將腰上的綁帶戴好，另一端的棒狀物硬挺地直指天花板。

南用指尖輕輕碰觸頂端，小小的動作晃動著子瑜體內埋藏的物體，惹得一直都游刃有餘的主廚露出慌亂渴求的無措表情。

「子瑜……不是說要讓我品嚐主菜嗎？」南彎下身，指尖在子瑜光裸的胸口打轉，勾得她心跳加速。

「上來……」子瑜說得嘶啞，一手拉住她，一手托著她的臀，三兩下就把人挪上自己身上，濕軟的下身精準地靠在挺立的棒狀物上，惹得南淺淺驚呼。

「經理大人不是說要品嚐『主菜』嗎？」主廚勾起微笑，故意頂了頂腰，有意無意地拿頂端親吻穴口，那處滲出的液體多到能滴滴落在頂端和柱體身上。

「妳這個人……」南喘著氣，發軟的腰靠意志力撐著不願輕易妥協。

「我想被妳吃掉嘛～……」軟糯的鼻音唯有在子瑜跟她撒嬌時才會出現，南軟綿綿地想要唸她，卻不料身下那壞心眼的戀人一手環上她的腰，另一手扶著柱體，熟練地將頂端貼上穴口，但卻沒有進一步的動作。

「為、為什麼……」南焦急地扭著腰。

「南想要我嗎？」

南知道戀人想要使壞，卻沒想到她會故意停在令人這般心癢難耐的地方，她氣鼓鼓地扁著嘴，軟若無骨的腰直接沉下，穴口將頂端與柱體慢慢吞進，兩人幾乎同時發出令人害羞的大聲喘息。

「妳最好在試菜的時候給我好好表現。」緩過一口氣後，南捏住子瑜的臉命令道。

「妳知道我對『料理』從來都不敢也不會表現失常的。」子瑜往上一頂，熟練地擦過南舒服的點上，南驚叫一聲，抱著子瑜的同時內壁也緊緊絞著她。

「高潮了嗎？」子瑜滿意地哄著，腰故意小幅度地在南體內抽送，她自己體內的柱體也摩擦著舒服的地方，就連她也舒服得發抖。

「不、不要動了…我才剛……」南的呻吟帶著舒服的哭音。

「但是南一直咬著我不放呀……」子瑜委屈地停下動作，眼巴巴地看著戀人要被快感逼瘋的美麗模樣。

在人前總是冷靜優雅，但實際上卻一點也不服輸的南努力撐起上身，把子瑜壓在身上，泛著淚光的雙眼望著身下的戀人，「是、是我要品嚐妳……」

子瑜被南的命令弄得渾身一震，興奮地看著南坐在自己身上扭腰，自己摩擦舒服的地方，同時也扯弄子瑜體內的柱體。

「南、南……」子瑜夾緊雙腿，那模樣讓南知道子瑜也快迎來高潮，她滿足地繼續扭動腰部，越是這樣她就越把自己推向同樣的巔峰。

兩人幾乎同時驚叫一聲，南像被抽空一樣在高潮後倒在子瑜身上，體內的柱體甚至沒有退出。

休息沒多久，南本以為她們已經做得夠多了，卻不料子瑜抱著她一個翻身，速度之快讓南就連天旋地轉地翻了身也還沒反應過來，眨眨眼才發現現在躺在床上的人竟是自己！

「經理大人……比我想像得還會玩火呢。」子瑜跪在南的身下，一雙白皙的腳架在她肩上，和小麥色的肌膚形成性感的對比。

「子、子瑜？」

南不否認，就算她高潮餘韻還未完全退去，但她的身子已經完全準備好接納子瑜的一切。

「也該是上甜點的時候了～」子瑜舔了下唇，手上扶著柱體，頂端挑逗地在穴口和小核上摩弄，南扭著腰想要吞下她，子瑜故意逃了幾次，在第三次後就讓南在無預警的情況下被她進入，在她還沒反應過來時，直直深入溫熱濕軟的陰道，瞬間就把南給填滿。

「子、哈啊…子瑜……啊！」南舒服得被擠出幾滴眼淚，子瑜低頭吻去淚珠，腰卻沒有繼續等待，她一邊親吻一邊挺進南的體內，又快又紮實飽滿，把南所有舒服的地方都照顧到了。

南隨著子瑜的動作不停叫著她的名字，呼喚伴隨著呻吟，子瑜幾乎無法克制自己，她咬上南的脖頸，在她白裡透紅的身軀上留下自己的印記，不只是咬痕，吻痕也落了好幾個在鎖骨上。

當子瑜發現南把她夾得越來越緊，她知道戀人快迎來下一波的高潮，她加速自己的動作，一下接著一下，實實在在地把快感送入南的體內，直到南發出一聲尖叫，她們同時攀上高潮後，她才頹軟地壓在南身上。

那晚洗澡時，經理對今晚試菜的評價相當滿意。

「那要加進我們的菜單裡嗎？」主廚如是說。

很快就被經理用蓮蓬頭水柱伺候，主廚這才乖乖抱著經理泡澡，不敢再多說一句話破壞經理的好心情。


End file.
